El viaje a Termina: Sam
by cb-kanas
Summary: Sam es llevado por una extraña criatura a Great Bay. Para regresar a la tierra media deberá encontrar varios tesoros ¡Link hace su reaparición!
1. Capítulo1: El viaje a otro mundo

**El señor de los anillos: El viaje a Termina**

**La Historia de Sam**

**Capítulo1 - El viaje a otro mundo II**

Frodo se adelantó al resto del grupo, quería ver cuanto alcanzaban a cabalgar antes de que oscureciera. El camino a seguir no era del todo amistoso, por lo que decidió que acamparían allí.

- ¡Sam! – Gritó – nos detenemos aquí, el camino es muy difícil.

- Si, mi señor – respondió Sam - el vio como Frodo se adelantaba un poco y se bajaba del caballo.

Los demás hobbits estaban empezando a avanzar. Súbitamente, Merry y Pippin desaparecieron. Solo quedaban los caballos. Sam se alteró.

- ¡Merry¡Pippin! – gritó Sam.

Una extraña criatura saltó a la cabeza del caballo de Sam; era rara, de forma humana, normal de estatura para él pero baja para nosotros. Además, vio la extraña máscara que llevaba puesta, era parecida a un corazón pero con espinas alrededor y dos ojos en los extremos.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Sam, intentó pegarle con su espada pero de repente sintió que no podía moverse.

- No intentes nada… jeje. Te enviaré lejos – Levantó sus manos y Sam se sintió atrapado en un vórtice. Todo giraba a su alrededor. Se sentía mareado, como con ganas de vomitar.

Cuando el girar terminó, Sam se halló en una pieza. Era cubierta de metal, sin ventanas. No estaba muy oscuro adentro. La única luz la aportaba una vela. Estaba en una especie de armario. Habían cañas de pescar y cajas grandes. Detrás de un armario, encontró una puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró en una especie de laboratorio. A su derecha estaba un gran acuario vacío y a su izquierda, otro más pequeño, pero con dos peses adentro. Un anciano estaba haciendo algo en un mesón al medio de la pieza.

- Disculpe señor¿me puede decir dónde estoy? – preguntó Sam.

El ancianó no se inmutó.

- ¡Señor! – gritó Sam.

- ¡Uaahhh! – gritó el anciano al ver a Sam. Le extraño la apariencia del extraño ser que estaba frente a él. Tenía apariencia de adulto, pero era del tamaño de un niño (técnicamente, el viejo era de su estatura, pero conocía a los niños). Tenía el pelo crespo y los pies, muy, pero muy peludos - ¿cómo entraste aquí¡Largo, largo!

- No espere, soy un hobbit, una extraña criatura con máscara me trajo aquí.

El viejo reflexionó. La última vez que había ido a Clocktown, toda la gente hablaba sobre una misteriosa criatura enmascarada que hacía destrozos y bromas. Tal vez el hobbit no mentía.

- Óyeme hoppit, creo que no mientes. He oído sobre la criatura que dices. Solo si me dices cómo era la máscara te dejaré en paz.

- Si señor. Tenía forma de corazón, con espinas alrededor y unos ojos en los extremos.

- Muy bien. Disculpa la reacción. Estaba muy concentrado estudiando las propiedades del agua de Great Bay(1). Las cosas en Termina no han estado muy bien desde que la luna empezó a acercarse – el anciano se aproximó a Sam y le susurró al oído – hay quienes dicen que es obra de la criatura.

Sam estaba desconcertado ¿Great Bay¿Termina¿Dónde estaba?

- Señor, no le entiendo. Nunca en mi vida había estado aquí.

- Hmmm… seguramente la criatura te trajo desde otro mundo – el anciano tomó un viejo papel – toma este mapa y ve donde los zoras(2), ellos deberían saber más de esas cosas.

El viejo extendió el mapa en la mesa.

- Este es Termina. Nosotros estamos aquí – el anciano señaló Great Bay - hacia el este está Clocktown. La capital está situada justo al centro del continente. La bahía se extiende hasta la cascada de los castores. Justo antes de llegar a la cascada, hay una pequeña playa. Si miras hacia el oeste verás una isla a pocos metros de distancia. Ahí es donde viven los zoras. Conozco una anciano zora que te puede ayudar.

- Gracias señor.

- De nada chico, y llévate esto – le arrojó un bolso y un pedazo de pan, junto con un jarro de agua – por si tienes hambre.

- Adiós, y gracias – antes de irse, se dirigió al anciano – y es hobbit, no hoppit.

Para su sorpresa, el laboratorio del profesor no estaba en tierra firme… ¡estaba en medio del mar! La costa estaba muy lejos. La única solución era nadar. El laboratorio estaba sostenido por cuatro pilares. A nivel del mar, había una plataforma con dos canoas. Sam tomó prestada una y se subió. El camino a la costa no fue tan difícil. El clima era cálido. Ya estaba atardeciendo y Sam se fijó en el cielo. El ancianó tenía razón; la luna sí se estaba acercando, y mucho.

Al llegar a la costa, Sam notó que había algo parado en la playa. Era muy parecido a un pez. Sam miró su mapa, en éste había un zora dibujado. La cosa era idéntica al dibujo. Se acercó a él.

- Disculpa ¿eres un zora?

- Si – la voz del zora sonaba melancólica y triste.

- ¿La isla de los zoras está muy lejos?

- No.

Sam lo miró extrañado.

- Gracias. Oye y ¿cómo te llamas?

- No hay de qué... Me llamo Mikau.

Sam notó que el zora tenía una guitarra hecha de un pescado, seguramente el tipo era un músico que se inspiraba viendo el mar. Siguió caminando al sur y pronto oscureció. Decidió dormir en la playa. El camino de hacía mas angosto, ya que una gran montaña rocosa estrechaba la distancia de la playa al mar. Mañana llegaría con los zoras y se encontraría de nuevo con Frodo, Merry y Pippin.

* * *

Esta es la segund parte de mi fic del señor de los anillos. Comienza justo antes de que Frodo desapareciera. Para aquellos que se dieron cuenta, esta versión está corregida y mejorada que la anterior.

Aclaraciones:

**1**: **Great Bay** se traduce literalmente como "Gran Bahía". Es una extensión de playas enorme dentro del continente de Termina. De nuevo, decidí mantener el nombre original.

**2**: Los **zoras** son una especie que habita los mundos acuáticos del universo de zelda. Poseen forma humanoide, pero tienen aletas que salen de los codos y por debajo de las rodillas. En vez de pelo, la cabeza termina en una cola de pez, que cae hacia abajo como un peinado al estilo cola de caballo.


	2. Capítulo 2: El hall de los zoras

**Capítulo2 - El hall de los zoras**

A la salida del sol, Sam preparó sus cosas y empezó a caminar. El clima era cálido y la temperatura del mar era agradable. A Sam le costaba mucho caminar en la arena, así que decidió irse por la orilla del mar, en el lugar donde rompían las olas. Una suave brisa marina golpeaba a Sam en la cara. Algo café verdoso se notaba a lo lejos, a las orillas del mar. Era como una babosa de proporciones gigantes. Era un poco más grande que Sam pero lo suficiente como para comérselo. Sam optó por caminar playa adentro, más cerca de las montañas, que tener que enfrentarse a ese terrible monstruo. Más adelante se encontró con varios de esas criaturas. Algo las estaba atrayendo.

Después de atravesar un túnel, se encontró en una pequeña bahía. Mar adentro, se alzaba una imponente isla. Era grande y tenía la forma de un domo. En la cima de éste, había una formación de roca que recordaba la aleta de un pez. El único problema era que no tenía un bote. Más adelante, habían dos zoras sentados en unas rocas. Sam se acercó.

- Disculpen¿Cómo llego a la isla de los zoras?

- Eres una visita muy inusual en estos lugares… ¿Viniste a ver a la banda zora, los Indigo-Go's? Los miembros de Indigo-Go's están en el Zora hall allá en el mar. Pero el viaje hasta el hall es, para ti ya que no creo que puedas nadar todo eso, cuesta 50 rupias el viaje en bote – el zora señaló un bote amarrado en una roca - ¿tienes dinero?

- No, o sea, no el que tú dices.

- Ya veo, puedes participar en el juego de mi compañero. Si ganas, podrás tener un viaje gratis ¿no es así?

- Así es – dijo el otro zora.

- Muy bien, entonces participaré.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es con un tiro, ya sea de arco, boomerang u otra cosa, derribar los 5 jarrones que tenemos puestos aquí – los jarros estaban puestos en posición de M – si logras darle a todos los jarrones, el viaje es tuyo.

Sam revisó sus cosas. Llevaba el mapa, un pedazo de pan mordido y una jarra a medio llenar (los dos desayunos).

- Lo siento, pero no tengo nadaque tirar– dijo Sam.

- Mmm… ten – el zora del juego le pasó una rama doblada en forma de V – esto servirá.

- Gracias – Sam apuntó; el boomerang le dio a tres jarros.

- Inténtalootra vez–dijo el zora.

Esta vez Sam apuntó con mayor precisión. Derribó cuatro jarros.

- Última vez, o si no me quedaré sin jarros.

Sam se concentró. Tomo el boomerang y apuntó al del centro. Logró botar los cinco.

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora tu premio – el zora sacó varias rupias azules de un bolso - ¡recibes cien rupias!

Sam estaba contento.

- Pero… pierdes 15 rupias por cada jugada, así que calculando… te quedan 55 rupias.

- ¿Alcanza para un viaje?

- Yo creo que sí – dijo el zora de los botes – son 50 rupias el viaje.

- Aquí tienes – Sam le pasó las rupias.

- Ten tu cambio(1) – el zora se subió al bote junto a Sam - ¡Vaaaamonos!

El bote empezó a moverse. El zora remaba con gran facilidad. La distancia se iba haciendo más corta. El viento mar adentro era más fuerte. Aún así el ambiente era del tipo tropical. Sam tocó el agua, estaba deliciosa, aunque un poco turbia. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

- No metas las manos al agua – dijo el zora – Últimamente el mar está infestado de peces esqueleto y babosas gigantes.

Sam retiró la mano del agua rápidamente. No quería terminar con uno o varios dedos menos.

En unos cinco minutos ya estaban en la isla. Sam se bajó del bote.

- Estaré aquí para el viaje de vuelta. El concierto es en dos horas más. Es una muy buena idea la de llegar antes para obtener el puesto.

- Gracias – Sam se encaminó – Adiós.

La entrada al hall estaba al otro lado de la isla, mirando hacia el mar. Al llegar al otro lado. Una zora mujer estaba mirando al mar, con las manos en el pecho. Sam la ignoró y se metió en la isla. Ya adentro, se quedó mudo al contemplar cómo era el hall desde adentro.

Era una cueva con agua al interior. Alrededor de la laguna, había un camino que ascendía hasta la cima, donde había una plataforma. En la mitad de la laguna, había otra plataforma, pero encima de ella había una concha gigantesca de color rosado que seguramente hacía de auditorio para los conciertos de los Indigo-Go's. Detrás de la concha, una cascada separaba al auditorio de los camarines de los integrantes de la banda. El hall daba unambiente mágico. Una música serena adornaba el lugar y hacía sentirte relajado y liviano.

Varios zoras iban y venían trayendo todos los instrumentos y otras conchas de caracol que hacían de parlantes. Sam se acercó a uno.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a un zora que me ayude a volver a mi mundo? – preguntó Sam.

- ¿Te refieres al sabio zora? – el zora señaló la parte superior del hall – vive en la cima.

Sam empezó a subir. En el camino se encontró con el zora de los juegos.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? – dijo el zora – Esto es un problema. El ensayo no ha empezado, pero está bien… tienes que comprar un boleto en cuanto comience el ensayo. Los Indigo-Go's son muy populares. Si no vendemos boletos para los ensayos, terminaríamos con miles de personas viendo a la vez.

Sam se despidió y siguió su camino. Pasó por varias habitaciones de zoras que vivían allí. Cuando llegó a la cima, encontró la casa del anciano. Tocó la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo una voz – Estoy desocupado.

Sam entró.

- Señor zora, vine a verlo porque me dijeron que…

- No me digas más, ya lo sé… Viniste a ver a los Indigo-Go's ¿no es así? Son la banda más popular del momento. Tienen a Evan el del teclado; a Japas con el saxofón y al baterista Tijo… Pero sobre todo al talento guitarrero de Mikau y a la sensacional voz de Lulu.

- No me entendió, lo que yo quiero es…

- ¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba – el anciano sacó unos boletos de su bolsillo – aquí están los boletos para Jake…

- ¡No! – Sam se detuvo – Yo vine aquí porque me dijeron que usted sabía como regresarme a mí mundo.

- Mmmm… así que no eran los boletos – el anciano se sentó en una concha con forma de asiento – ven a verme mañana. Hoy tocan los Indigo-Go's y no me los quiero perder. Toma – el viejo le pasó unas rupias – Si no eres de este mundo no deberías andar con dinero de este mundo. Arrienda una habitación en la posada. Mañana te veo.

- Muchas gracias.

Sam bajó unos pisos y llegó a la posada. El cartel decía: "Stock Pot Inn – Sucursal Zora(2)" Sam entró y compró una habitación. La cama era una concha, pero con un colchón. El clima era cálido, así que no necesito sábanas. Esa noche no le fue difícil dormir.

* * *

¡Aquí estáel segunda capítulo! Espero que la disfruten. Para los que se han leído la versión completa, se habrán dado cuenta de que dividí la historia y le agregué cosas nuevas, para que no sea tan tedioso el tener una historia taaan larga. No se preocupen, la saga completa seguirá su publicación regular (si es que puedo hacerla regular -)

Aclaraciones:

**1**: Para aquellos que no ocupen dicha palabra; cambio corresponde al dinero que sobra cuando compras o pagas algo.

**2**: Ver aclaraciones del capítulo 1.


End file.
